


To My Beautiful Girl, Lauren

by IAmProudOfUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saved from death as a child Lauren's guardian angel comes back, not only to save her this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Beautiful Girl, Lauren

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend, she made my year last year and I'm eternally grateful for her. She's beautiful, caring and so creative and I want her to know that I care about her very much. This story is for you my friend, never forget that I'm always here for you no matter what. <3

It had been years since you first saw his face; a tall man, at least six feet, short sandy blonde hair, incredible build, tan skin, but what you noticed about him was his eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green, almost like a forest with sunlight filtering through them and you imagined if you looked close enough you could see golden flecks in them, like sunlight. You've spent years trying to recreate these eyes on paper, color pencils, a few art classes, and it's taken a long time, but you've finally done it. The fierce look, the beautiful color, but what you couldn't add was the love inside of them. You could see it in your mind, but when you looked at the art it just wasn't there. Some nights you dreamt of him, the nameless man who saved you when you were only ten years old. Your father got into a car accident, he lived and recovered, but the car hit your side, you should have died instantly, but some guardian angel saved you. You saw him that day, saw his eyes, saw the love they held for you and since then you have fallen more and more in love with them. 

Now you're older, living alone, parents long since passed and you can't help, but think about them sometimes. Today was their wedding anniversary and you went out to drink to them. That was until you drank a little too much and decided to try and drive home. Once again you found yourself in an accident, but this time it was with a light pole. The night was dark, past two am, and you found yourself in the arms of your guardian angel. He was just as you saw him all those years ago. Tall, tan, and those eyes. The only thing that changed was the amount of love you saw in them. It wasn't until you saw your car wrapped around the lightpole, totalled, that your situation sunk it. It took a moment, but you realized you could have died tonight, but somehow this man saved you. You were in his arms, being carried bridal style and you couldn't think to do anything else but cry into his neck. 

He never said anything, he just held you close and let you cry. It wasn't until you calmed down that you saw you were in your room at home. It didn't surprise you as much as the wings that seemed to flow out from his back. You were so confused and frightened, but you knew you were safe in his arms. His wings closed in around you and you felt the love he had in his eyes, he still hasn't spoken a word and you wonder if he ever will, "Who are you?" You asked as more tears fall down your face, "Why do you keep saving me?" You asked him, but didn't expect a reply. He hadn't said a single thing to you, but he didn't need to. The love in his eyes and his actions spoke mountains for him. 

After a while he set you down on the bed and went to your dresser. You didn't know what he was doing, but you knew he wouldn't do anything that would harm you. He had an otherworldly feel to him and while his back was turned you could see his wings fully. They were huge, dragging on the ground, and the feathers were so beautiful. You imagined they were pure white, like a cloud, but each one had a silver lining and were perfect, not one feather was out of place and his movements were so graceful you wondering if he floated rather than walked. 

He returned to the bed with some pajamas and helped you dress in them. You didn't feel uncomfortable because he was a complete gentleman using his wings to cover up what he knew you didn't want him to see as he held the shirt and pants for you. After you finished he laid down on the bed and laid out his wing and held his arms open so you could crawl into them. You didn't think twice and simply went to him curling up into his arms like a child would her father and he held you. He wrapped his arms around you and then his wings and as you were surrounded by the white feathers he hummed. It was such an intimate setting, but nothing sexual was felt. He was such a comfort that you simply buried your face in the crook of his neck and listened while you felt the vibrations of his voice. It was a beautiful tune and his voice was so rough, but it was soft, like he had experienced much, but still had such a kindness to him. 

As he hummed he grew louder until he started singing, it was in a language you had never heard before and as he sang you imagined it was his native language. The song was soft, like a lullaby and you couldn't help, but start to fall asleep the alcohol in your system finally hitting you hard. The last thing you heard before you were surrounded by the soft comfort of home, safety, and protection was his voice talking to you, "I'll always keep you safe Lauren, my beautiful girl." After that you fell into a deep sleep that was both restful and healing. Never in your life had you experienced such a comfort like the angel had given you and you hoped you would experience it again. 

When you woke the next day it was late morning and instead of being in the arms of your guardian angel you were wrapped up in warm blankets in the middle of your bed. You thought you had dreamt it all, but then you spotted something on your desk. As you stood to investigate it you discovered one of the white feathers that had surrounded you last night along with a note that read, "To my beautiful Lauren I leave a parting give. This feather is to remind you that I'm always here, even if you can't see me. I'll always have you in the safety of my wings." It was signed, but it wasn't in any language you've ever seen, once again his native language. 

After a long search you were able to translate his name. You couldn't help, but smile at it and let out a single tear, "Dean Winchester." That was the name of a boy you had met in high school, but he died saving a girl from being run over by a car. He was also someone who had stood up against bullies in the school, everyone looked up to him and now, now he was your guardian angel, even in death he was still protecting people, "Thank you Dean." You prayed to him hoping he heard you. 

You would never forget him, and he obviously never forgot you.


End file.
